Silent but Deadly
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Mo plus Hot cereal equals Disaster. Inspired by the Natural Disaster song By Gnarls Barkley. Horror, Humor, possible Tragedy. Oneshot.


**Silent but deadly**

**My first story of 2013!**

**Happy new year guys!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

One boring Saturday Mo was the first to wake up. He turns on the TV then walks to the kitchen and makes a bowl of Cream of Wheat, then sits on the couch and eats. When he finishes, he set the bowl on the table. The next to wake were Glitch and Anaya. "Hey Glitch." Anaya says to him.

"Morning" He says back to walks to the bathroom while she walks to the living room. She sits Mo's his lap. He smiles, places his hand on her thigh, and kisses her on the cheek. Glitch then walks in the kitchen scrapes out the remaining Cream of Wheat then goes to the living room sits on the couch next to them. "Anything good on TV?" he asks?

"Nope." Mo sighs flipping through channels.

"Ah!" Anaya shouts grabbing Mo's arm prompting him to stop.

"Huh?"

"Go back! I just saw _Ninja Bruthas_!" Mo flips the channel back.

"Finally something!" Says Glitch. All three sat in silence and watched.

Mollia was the last to wake up. She walks into the kitchen. She opens the cabinet. She reaches for The glass jar of Cream of Wheat and notices it is mostly gone. Mollia knew her older twin Mo and his little friend Glitch had eaten most of it. She alerts Anaya. "Hey Yaya, I wanna show you something." she says.

"I'll be right back." Anaya whispers to Mo. He smiles back at her, but seemed disappointed when she pushes herself out of his lap. He smacks her butt while she makes her way to the kitchen and she shoots him a look with a sassy grin. As Anaya walks to the kitchen, Mollia shows her the mostly empty jar. She looks at Mollia and both look at Mo. They knew he plus Cream of Wheat equaled a smelly disaster and a stench from hell.

"Uh, We have to go somewhere to go." says Mollia motioning Anaya to the door. Both slowly back up.

"Ah, yeah I forgot," Anaya replies.

"But we just woke up" says Mo.

"I know, but we need to get something from the store."

"Like what?"

"Air freshener." Mollia mumbles through her teeth. Anaya nudges her trying to contain her giggles.

"Glitch, you'll be okay, right?" Anaya asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay if you say so." She says. Mollia nudges her grinning.

"Oh and one little piece of advice," Mollia adds. She wraps her arm around his neck and whispers in his ear "you might wanna open a window."

"Huh?" Glitch looks puzzled.

"Beware the farts." Mollia says before she and Anaya head out the door.

"How do you know when he farts?" Glitch asks. He turns back to see that Anaya and Mollia were both gone. Glitch and Mo look at each other and both shrug. "Wow that was quick." Says Glitch "What does she mean?" he asks but Mo shrugs.

"Hell if I Know, they're always like that. But for now, it's just us Guys in here!" says Mo as he stretches with a big grin.

"Aww yeah," Glitch responds. "Which means we got a whole apartment to ourselves!"

"You said it." Both boys slumped down on the couch and watching TV when a raw stench fills Glitch's nose.

The house slowly began to smell of baby diapers. He looks around "The fuh-" he whispers to himself,"What's that smell?" he asks Mo. But Mo didn't seem to hear him. Now it started to smell of garbage _What the hell died in here?_ He asked himself in thought. The stench gave him the sudden urge to gag, he unlatched it, but there was a problem. It wouldn't open.

"You okay kid?" Mo asks.

Glitch turns to his mentor, "Yeah, great." he says red faced with a crooked smile, struggling with the window. "Just need some fresh air"

Mo begins to stretch and the smell began to get progressively worse. This time smelling like a skunk and two wet dogs. Glitch realized it was mentor was the one producing the horrid smell. "OH GAAAWD!" He shouts then gets up and runs to the window again. He begins to pull the furiously. Poor Glitch began to struggle in order to get it open.

"But we're guys!" Says Mo.

"Yeah," says Glitch "Just us gu… HWUAA!" he gags. He had inhaled the fowl stench. He slumped to the floor with One hand was struggling to get the window open, and the other clutching his chest, he looked as if he had a heart attack. It seemed his gag reflexes were spiraling out of control. So much so, that He felt as if his heart would jump out of his mouth. He never knew a fart could smell so bad. Of course he knew farts smelled bad, but not _this_ bad. No wonder Mollia and Anaya left. They tried to warn him. Now it was too late. They were gone and would not return for a few hours. The whole apartment smelled like Mo's fart. What was he to do? The window was stuck and he couldn't get it open, and didn't all the sprays and air fresheners in the world could subdue this rank stench. Glitch slumped to the floor _This is the end. _He gathers all his strength and pulls the window up and breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

Mollia and Anaya return a few hours later they feel that the smell somewhat faded and see Glitch with his head hanging out of the window. "Yo" Mo says to them.

The girls look at each other and grin "You boys enjoy yourselves while we were gone?"

"AAK!" Glitch gags his response with his head still out the window.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anaya responds. Glitch turns back at them red faced and glaring evilly and shaking as if he had just puked.

He walks up to them, staggering like a drunk person and grabs Mollia by her shoulders, "Do you have any idea what hell I had to go through to get damn window open!?" He growls pointing at the window, "Why the hell didn't you tell me his farts were this terrible!?"

"We tried to warn you" Anaya shrugs. The sound of a drowning trumpet is heard and all turn to the direction of Mo who had a relaxing look with a big grin on his face.

"UUGH GAWD MO!" the girls shout and bum rush out of the Apartment once more. This time, Glitch tries to follow them but is locked in. He yanks on the door knob and bangs on the door.

"Oh come on don't leave me in here with him again! Come one guys!" He shouts. The stench fills nose again, "Oh gaw-" Glitch runs staggering to the bathroom and pukes.

Mo leans back with his hands behind his head, "It's so great to have the living room to yourself once in a while." He mutters to himself grinning evilly at the TV screen.

* * *

[Behind the scenes]

{Glitch, Anaya, and Mollia are wearing gas masks}

Mollia: Damn Mo, If you wanted the living room to ya'self, all you had to do was ask.

Mo: LIKE YOUR FARTS ARE MORE PLEASANT! xO

Anaya: You ain't gotta stink up the whole house to prove a point!

Glitch: You burnt out my nose hair! TAT

Mo: Sorry little man

Glitch: now nothings gonna smell right! TwT

Anaya [shakes her head] : That child ain't never gonna be right again.


End file.
